


No More Sad Songs (I’m Begging Please)

by Mellaaaa



Series: Fics x Little Mix [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaaaa/pseuds/Mellaaaa
Summary: No more sad songs, please. His heart can’t take it anymore.Pepperony and one-sided Stony
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fics x Little Mix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	No More Sad Songs (I’m Begging Please)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Original Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHCC4ndeJyE

** 1997 **

_ I keep tryin’ _

_ Nothing’s workin’ _

_ I still wanna know _

_ If you’re alone _

It’s been two months since they’ve parted ways. One was a pressured workaholic and the other was suffering in silence. 

Everyone told them that they really wouldn’t work. But in the midst of the chaos, the alcohol, the black-tie events... they found their middle ground. Each other. 

But he couldn’t bear it anymore. Three years and he called it quits.For months on end he would watch his boyfriend work himself to the ground, drawing up weapons, drinking with Obadiah and then promptly passing out on the couch in his lab. 

They were going to move in together, for crying out loud. However, Stane has suggested that there was no need for the couple to move in together. He insisted that Tony needed his own space and Steve moving in with him didn’t seem like a good idea. 

Besides, the mansion sat on four acres on a cliff side in Malibu. How much space does a man need? A whole damn town?

Steve sighed and burrowed his face deeper into the duvet. He rolled over to look over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 

12:47 PM

Growing loudly, he ripped the duvet off of his form and padded into the en-suite bathroom. Coming to a stop in front of the mirror, he leans against the sink and glares at his reflection. 

Dark bags circled his eyes and his lips were pale and cracked. His hair was awfully long and in need of a haircut. He looked... paler and his cheeks were red and blotched. 

Steve was tired. He missed Tony and he missed his smile, his laugh. Everything. But he was exhausted and he was so done fighting. 

Maybe... maybe this was for the best. 

He wonders how Tony was doing. Was he hurting as much as he was? 

** 2008 **

_ I keep tryin’ _

_ To put this behind me _

_ I still wanna know _

_ Who’s takin’ you home _

Eleven years. It’s been so long since they’ve gone there separate ways. Tony stayed in Malibu, but Steve moved across the country and back to Brooklyn. Don’t get him wrong, Steve’s moved on. 

But he couldn’t get Tony out of his life. He was in the news, gossips columns, tabloids, even the talk of the women that lived next door. 

Ever since they’ve broken up, Tony hasn’t been the same. Anyone who knew him before 1997 could see that. Six months was all it took for him to change. 

From what he heard, Tony screwed anyone with a pretty face. Man or woman. Gay or straight. Not that it really mattered to Steve, but he hated the way Tony has become. Instead of a sweet and vulnerable man, he became someone else. 

Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

** 2010 **

_ For tonight I’m gonna _

_ Get my mind off it _

_ Don’t care if someone’s _

_ Got his hands all over my body _

Then he met Bucky. It wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a fling. Really. He just needed some release. It was either that or pass out on the floor of his living room. The former sounded more appealing so he went with that.

There were many reasons Steve didn’t do clubs. 

Number one, it’s unsanitary. No one wants to sit on a couch where people have most likely done things that shouldn’t be done in public. 

Number two, it’s so loud. Steve knows clubs are meant to be loud. He’s aware of the vibe because contrary to popular belief, he did not live under a rock. But his ears were always sensitive so he tended to steer away from the clubbing scene. 

Number three, people can get way too touchy. Call him old fashioned, but Steve is a firm believer in personal space. You don’t need to touch a guy’s ass just to get to know him. But that’s just Steve.

In spite of all those reasons, Steve found himself trying to slither past sticky and sweaty bodies in an attempt to reach the bar. 

Plopping down (not so gracefully) onto the barstool, he went an ordered a margarita because he’s classy like that. 

“Really? A margarita?” A deep voice asked behind him. Turning around, he was met with a handsome face with the man’s hair reaching up to his chin. He was cute, Steve would admit. But he’s no Tony Stark. 

He finds himself in the man’s bed the following morning. 

The man’s name is Bucky, apparently. 

** 2016 **

_ Going home, take the long way around _

_ Lights pass, sit back  _

_ With the windows down _

_ Still got you on my mind _

So apparently, the media dubbed “Pepperony” had decided to call it quits... for now. According to Tony, it was a break. 

Ironic, since that’s what Steve has told him when they broke up. There was absolutely no way they were going to get back together. He didn’t mean to be so harsh on them, but it was a possibility. He was in that position before. That exact position. 

Once upon a time, he and Tony lived happily ever after. But then Big Bad Obadiah Stane came into the picture and blew their relationship down. 

Call him selfish, but he was glad they were over. They’ve been together for six years and there were no signs of Tony popping the question. Maybe he still thought about Steve and maybe... Tony still loved him the way he used to. 

This could be the universe telling him that they were never really over. Maybe the girls Tony slept with over the years (and Pepper) were merely stepping stones for him. 

Maybe Bucky and Peggy were just a trial and maybe he and Tony were truly meant to be together. 

Now that Pepper was (hopefully) out of the picture permanently, he and Tony would be able to reconcile. Besides, the former couple was forced to move to New York since their (ugh, “their”) Malibu mansion had gotten destroyed during an earthquake. 

This could be their chance to be happy again... 

** 2017 **

_ Starting realize, no matter _

_ What I do, I will _

_ Only hurt myself _

_ Trying to hurt you _

He couldn’t believe it. He proposed right in the middle of a press conference. And she said yes. 

Virginia said yes. Not even batting an eye, she said yes and suddenly Tony Stark looked like himself again. It stung. Six months ago, he had hope. He had his chance. And he blew it. 

He thought Pepper was a goner. Tony said they were on a break. And it really was... it wasn’t a break up. He had a chance to be happy again, and it was gone. 

He stared at the computer screen in contempt. There was no turning back now. There was no separating them ever again. 

His chest tightened every time he thought about it. 

** 2022 **

_ I’m begging please don’t play _

_ No more (sad songs) _

_ No more (sad songs)  _

_ No more (sad songs) _

_ I’m begging please don’t play _

They were having a baby. Peachy. How fucking peachy. Tony had no right to take his own happiness away. If it weren’t for Stane, maybe they would have been happy. Maybe they would be expecting a baby in six months times. 

But they gave up. Steve fucking Rogers gave up. Pepper Potts did not. 

Virginia Potts became Virginia fucking Stark. 

Shaking his head, Steve downed the last of his scotch and placed the tumbler into the dishwasher. Crawling under the soft sheets of his bed, he sighed deeply. It was time to let go. It’s been twenty five years. He had to move on. Tony was happy and that was all that mattered in the end.

Steve’s last thoughts were of Tony as he slipped his eyes closed once and for all.

_ No more sad songs... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! :)


End file.
